


No One Has to Know

by easybakemeth



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex (implied), Mattex Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easybakemeth/pseuds/easybakemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 16 year old Matt Smith falls for his English teacher, Ms. Smith, on his first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Has to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mattex Fic Exchange on tumblr, the prompt was "AU: Sixteen-year-old Matt is growing quite fond of his new English teacher, Ms Kingston." Hope you enjoy it!:)

“Remember to have your essays in by the end of this week, everyone,” Ms. Kingston stood at the front of the classroom, as the school’s new English teacher she has assigned her class an essay to get to know each of the students. To find their interests, their strong points and their weak points, and who is serious about getting their work done in the class. “That’s five hundred words describing yourselves, your likes and your dislikes. Who’s the class clown…” Everyone laughs and the bell rings but there’s one student in the back, eyes fixed on the teacher but completely zoned out and not noticing that everyone else has left for their next class. Ms. Kingston looks at the seating chart to see who exactly this student is. Probably high, she thinks, just like the last school.

“Excuse me, Matthew?” His eyes loose that distant look and are immediately taken over by sheer embarrassment. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” He stands and brushes his hair out of his eyes. “Bye, Ms. Kingston.”

“Have a nice day.” She turned and started erasing the assignment off of the blackboard and writing the assignment for her next class. Matt turned out of the classroom and into the hallway where his best friend Arthur was waiting for him.

“Okay, what was that about?” Arthur elbowed him. “Stayin’ after the first day. You like her, huh?”

“Nah.” Matt lied, a bad lie at that, his smile was far too big. “She’s my teacher, I’m not a creep.”

“It’s not being a creep, she’s hot! Come on, you can’t deny it, I mean…” Arthur was cut off by the final bell before they’re marked tardy and they walk off to class.

It’s the last class and Matt still can’t stop thinking about Ms. Kingston, he heard her introducing herself to another teacher as Alex. Alex Kingston. She is pretty hot, Matt thinks then looks over at Arthur who is already smiling at him, God it’s like he knows what I’m thinking.

Matt finishes the essay that night, he writes mostly about his love of football and his on-off relationship with his (now ex) girlfriend Daisy. He prints it and puts it in his school bag for tomorrow and contemplates calling Arthur, but he figures he’ll be out with Karen- his girlfriend- who, although Matt thinks she’s pretty nice, has been taking Arthur away from him more and more recently so he decides not to call. He walks to his living room to watch some TV, but his sister is watching some show with David Tennant running around with some red-haired woman.

“Matt! Doctor Who is on, no football!” His sister yells when he grabs at the remote, Matt sighs loudly and walks back to his room and to read over his essay. Don’t want Ms. Kingston to think I’m an idiot… He thinks as he opens the document on his laptop and a smile creeps across his face as he whispers to himself, “I mean, Alex.”

“Ms. Kingston!” Matt shouts as he runs towards her the next day in school. “I know it’s only Tuesday, but here’s the essay.”

“Oh, thank you! Good to know I have at least one student who’s eager to learn this year. I’ll grade it and have it back to you tomorrow.” She takes his essay, which is a bit wrinkled but at least he did it in time, and puts it in her binder. She begins to make her way into her classroom but Matt isn’t moving, he’s only staring at her blankly. “Is it early for extra credit? I’m only going as high as 5 extra points, I prefer not to give extra credit.”

“Oh, uh, no. Sorry, no extra credit, thanks.” Matt snaps back into reality and he begins to walk away. “See you second period!”

“Yep!” Alex calls to him as she walks into the empty classroom. “Second period.” She decides to take a look at Matt’s essay which she regrets immediately as it is filled with grammatical and punctuation errors. It looked like he’d done it in ten minutes and Alex honestly felt bad. The bell rang after she finished marking every error signaling the start of second period. Of course, Matt is the first one there, and she decides to pull him aside to tell him about his essay.

“Matt, I’d like to have you stay after school today, if you can, for extra help.” Alex says handing him his essay, now crumpled and covered in red ink.

“Why, what’s wrong with it?” Matt says frowning at his paper. “Why did I get a 60?”

“Have you ever needed a tutor for English class before?” Alex says, sympathy in her eyes.

“No, I never needed one.”

“Well, meet me in my classroom after school today, and I’ll help you. From there you may want to talk to your parents about finding you a tutor.” She puts a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t tell any of the other students, I know this kind of thing can be a bit embarrassing for teenagers.” Matt was unaware his cheeks were burning until she said that.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll be here.” Matt’s eyes don’t meet Alex’s and he turns away and walks to his seat.

At 2:30 when the dismissal bell rings, Matt finds himself walking to Ms. Kingston’s room rather quickly; in fact, he’s outside the door by 2:32. He can’t help but smile a bit remembering how Arthur had been teasing him and calling it a date, only Matt denied the fact that he has a bit of a crush on her while he knows he does. Putting his inappropriate thoughts of his own English teacher aside, he walks into her room. She doesn’t see him at first, so he has the chance to stare at her for a moment. Why wouldn't he? She’s wearing a white button down shirt with a blue blazer and a matching blue pencil skirt that Matt loves. It isn’t until she looks over her reading glasses that Matt walks fully through the doorway.

“Hello, Matt. Thank you for coming. Not many people accept extra help, you’re smart though.” Alex feels like she’s smiling a bit too much because of his presence but Matt doesn’t seem to care.

“Well, I don’t really want to fail out.” He mimics her smile as he pulls up a chair in front of her desk. “So how come I got a 60?”

“Well, as you can see, you misspelled a few words and left out some punctuation. You wouldn’t happen to know what a run-on sentence is, would you?” She holds up the essay and points to it with her pen.

“It’s when you put too many letters in one sentence, right?” Matt says, almost questioning his own answer.

“Not exactly.” Alex frowns and has him correct sentences she writes on the whiteboard. He gets a few wrong at first but he progressively gets better.

“Did you purposely write a horrid essay just to come see me after school?” Alex jokes when he gets five sentences in a row correct.

“No! I swear it was a genuinely bad essay!” They laugh for a moment when Matt realizes what he had just said. “I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to see you after school. I love your class, and you are a wonderful teacher.”

“Thank you, Matt. I know what you meant.” She giggles a bit but Matt feels like he offended her somehow.

“Really, I’m not kidding you’re my favorite teacher!” Matt puts the whiteboard marker down and leans against the board.

“It’s only the third day of school and you’ve come to that conclusion already?” Alex smiles and crosses her arms.

“Yes, I have.” Matt pushes himself off of the board and moves a little closer to her.

“Well then I might have to assign extra work to you.” He’s even closer than he was a moment ago.

“You just might.” And with that, the space between them was gone and their lips met. At first Alex didn’t know what to do because she knew it was so wrong but she couldn’t help it, that’s all either of them had wanted since the first day of school. Oh god, Alex thought as he moved his hands to rest on her waist, I’m his teacher, I don’t even know if he’s 18. They finally break apart and they both just stare at each other for a minute.

“Matt…” Alex finally breaks the silence with the one word in barely a whisper but still understandable.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why. I mean, I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have-” Alex’s arms are thrown around his neck and Matt is cut off by her lips on his.

“It’s alright, Sweetie.” She stands on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. “I don’t mind.” 

The next day when Matt sees Arthur he wants to tell him about kissing Alex so badly but he knows he may tell Karen, and he knows if Karen finds out the whole school will, too. He keeps his mouth shut until second period when he can’t take his eyes off of Alex and Arthur begins to tease him about it and after class it just slips.

“You what?!” Arthur stops walking and stares at Matt. “Matt, she’s our English teacher! You can’t just go around kissing those!”

“I know! It just sort of happened.” Matt nervously runs a hand through his hair as he smiles at the thought. “You cannot tell anyone, Arthur.”

“Well obviously.” Arthur’s shocked expression quickly turned into a smile. “How was it?” Matt remembers Alex’s arms around his neck and the way she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.  
“It was…” Matt smiles and his hand moves to the mindlessly scratch the back of his neck as he is at a loss of words. “Amazing.”

“So what happens now? A’s for the rest of the year? Oh my god are you two going to sleep together? Because I don’t think I can keep that secret.” Arthur laughs.  
“I don’t think we’ll take it that far until maybe after graduation.”

“You mean, you’re going to start dating our English teacher?”

“I don’t know, we might, if she’s up to it.”

“Well you may want to ask her about that.” Arthur gestures to behind Matt, where Alex was walking down the hallway, and walked away leaving Matt alone with her.

“Hey, Ms. Kingston.” Matt smiles at her when she stops in front of him.

“Hello Matt, if you wouldn’t mind meeting me during lunch or one of your free periods that would be great.” Alex smiles back but it doesn’t seem to reach her eyes.

“Yeah sure, see you then.” Matt makes it all the way to lunch without worrying too much about what the meeting may bring. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Matt walked to Alex’s room where he found her pacing.

“Matt.” Alex sighs as he walks into the room.

“What’s wrong?” He walks over to her to hug her but she made her way to her desk.

“We need to talk about what happened.” Alex says, her eyes not meeting his as she bites her lip. “Matt, I’m your teacher, we shouldn’t have done that. It’s wrong, it’s illegal.”

“But Alex…” She looks up at his sudden use of her name and he swears he can hear her laugh a bit. “I really like you. Not just as a teacher, as a person.”

“Matt, we’re really not supposed to-”

“Alex, I know you like me too, you just won’t admit it because you’re my teacher but I know you do. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have kissed me back.” He smiles and walks closer.

“Alright, for argument’s sake, let’s say I do ‘like you back’. What happens if you tell a friend, or someone finds out and the school board catches on? I’ll be arrested.”

“Then I’ll visit you in prison.” That’s when they kiss again, only this time they had both been planning it.

“That’s funny.” She said when they broke apart, sarcasm in her tone.

“So what do you say, do you want to go see a movie or something.” She looks down, unsure. “I promise no one will find out. Plus who cares, we both like each other, we’ll tell everyone when I graduate and everything’s going to work out.”

“Fine, but for now, no one can know. It has to stay a secret.”

“That’s okay with me.”

“Okay.” She leans in and kisses him again.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I ended it rather abruptly so I may write a sequel, I would love your input!


End file.
